


Number One

by thundercaya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Past Shield mentions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three was a bad number, back then. Three meant sharing the affection of the people he was closest to and never knowing if he was someone’s number one.</p><p>Three was a good number now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One

Seth didn't always share a room with J&J Security. He did so less these days. The champion deserved his own room, after all, but when he did share a room with J&J, they usually slept in the same bed. It was crowded, but Jamie and Joey were far from minding and Seth liked that they liked it. Liked that they wanted to be near him, liked that they'd do anything to fulfill that want, from diving with him headfirst into dangerous situations to something as simple as piling into a too-small hotel bed.  
  
There was no piling into one bed in the Shield days. Seth, Roman, and Dean would take turns getting one bed to themselves while the other two shared the remaining bed, and none of them was ever sure which was the better arrangement. Seth got more sleep, sure, when he had his own bed, but it was at the cost of being left out of something. Three was a bad number, back then. Three meant sharing the affection of the people he was closest to and never knowing if he was someone's number one.  
  
Three was a good number now, because Seth wasn't the one doing the sharing. Now he got to stand in the middle, someone on either side for him to drape his arms over, symmetrical adoration. With The Shield, who was in the middle wasn't a constant thing. Seth always felt right when it was him, and now it always was. His arms just hung lower now, since Jamie and Joey were smaller than Roman and Dean. Shorter, he should say, since there was nothing else small about them. Black suits and dress shirts tended to hide it, but they were pretty built, and there was only a hotel comforter to hide it now. A comforter that Seth kind of wanted to throw off, but couldn't for the same reason that he was too warm: Joey was wrapped around him to the point where Seth could hardly move.  
  
In waking hours Joey and Jamie were both pretty handsy, but in sleep only Joey was a clinger. Seth had noticed that Jamie and Joey kept track of things like who got more hugs or who got to touch Seth more and always tried to make it even later. Seth had to wonder if Jamie knew how much more contact Joey got in while he was sleeping, locking on to him the whole night if Seth let him.  
  
Jamie always fell asleep touching Seth, but he always ended up halfway off the bed at some point. Too warm maybe, like Seth was now, or just restless. It was a funny thing to Seth, the idea that his simple touches were something to get jealous over, especially given that when he was alone with Joey and Jamie in a hotel room they went far beyond simple touches. That seemed to be a different account, though, one that didn't necessarily have to get settled. It didn't seem to matter who touched Seth more during sex as long as they both got off in the end, and any moment when one of them wasn't directly involved, they didn't hide that they liked to watch. Seth liked that, too. He liked being watched.  
  
Though Jamie didn't actively touch Seth while he was asleep, he did show affection in his own weird--read: incredibly Jamie--way. Jamie talked in his sleep, because of course he did. Seth didn't notice this early on, since when it happened he was usually asleep too, but sometimes if he was passing between sleep cycles at the right moment he'd catch onto the sound Jamie's voice and get startled awake. It was mostly nonsense and Jamie's accent didn't help, but one recognizable word that came up fairly often was "boss" and if his eyes had adjusted to the dark Seth could see that it was usually delivered with a smile. It would be endearing if Seth weren't so annoyed at being woken up by it. All right, so it was endearing, but it was still annoying.  
  
Seth eased himself out of Joey's grip. He shouldn't have had to be so careful about it--Joey wouldn't mind being woken up because he was making Seth uncomfortable, and if he did mind why should that bother Seth?--but Seth had ninja'd his way out of many situations and if he couldn't ninja his way out of a hug then what good was he? Once he was free of that he freed himself from the comforter, the cool air from the AC a relief on his skin right up until the moment it wasn't. Well, if Seth went back to Joey for warmth he'd never get out again, but Jamie should be safe enough, and besides that, it was his turn even if he didn't know it. As he moved around Jamie and Jamie shifted into his presence it struck Seth again how good it felt to be shared instead of sharing. To be loved the way Jamie and Joey loved him, to the point of showing their adoration every waking moment, even letting him know in their sleep that he was number one. And yeah, he could admit--here, to himself--that he loved them for that.  



End file.
